1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle roof assembly having a movable multi-element roof and a roof kinematic system for moving the roof between closed and opened positions.
2. Background Art
DE 195 16 877 C1 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,766) describes a vehicle roof having roof elements articulately connected with one another. A roof kinematic system moves the roof between closed and opened positions. The roof kinematic system includes two guide rod systems in respective side regions of the roof. Each guide rod system is a symmetrical four-bar kinematic linkage. Although the roof kinematic system has a relatively simple design, it is desired to provide a roof kinematic system having relatively fewer components.